


Crossing the Desert

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It helps to listen to the desert dweller when crossing a sea of sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Desert

“Why are we going this way again?” Naesala asks as he uses the back of his arm to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“This was the route we decided on back at Fort Nox,” Sigrun replies, but she secretly agrees with the raven king. The heat is getting oppressive and she, Tanith, and Marcia have long since given up on riding their Pegasus since the poor animals can barely tolerate it.

“We should rest during the day and travel at night,” Stefan offers in an attempt to be helpful. He’s stuck to Micaiah’s side since joining their merry band, after talking with Lethe and Mordicai to get caught up on the current situation. “It’s far more comfortable to travel when the sun isn’t out.”

“I think we should take Stefan’s advice,” Micaiah agrees. “The desert is his home, he would know better than any of us.”

The swordsman smiles at her and makes a small bow to show his pleasure at her taking his advice. “Then let us set up camp and rest. We shall start traveling again when the sun begins to set.”

No one speaks as they set about to pitching the tents. A canopy is created so that the Pegasus can rest in the shade and finally catch a break from the heat. Water is rationed out as the exhausted members of the Silver Army hole up in their tents, each hoping that waiting until sunset to start traveling again will ease their woes.

Micaiah strips out of all of her unnecessary clothing before flopping down on her cot, letting out a frustrated moan. Perhaps going through the desert hadn’t been the wisest decision, even if it did mean that Stefan had joined them.

“Lady Micaiah, a word?” the swordsman asks as he enters her tent. Her half-dressed state doesn’t seem to bother him.

“Is something wrong, Stefan?” she asks as she sits up. She tugs her shirt away from her skin, feeling the sweat trickling down her back, and grimaces.

“You said earlier that everyone was turned to stone.”

“Ah, yes. Only the strongest warriors were spared Ashera’s judgment, or those who were located inside the fortress where I was when Yune was released,” Micaiah replies, remembering how the merchants had been spared because they had been in the kitchen, trying to keep warm.

“That’s very interesting,” Stefan muses as he rubs his chin. “My entire village is fine. No one was turned to stone.”

“Are you all strong warriors then?”

“My village is made up of people like us, Micaiah. Most of them are just ordinary folks trying to live their lives,” he clarifies. “That makes no sense. There are only a handful of warriors in the village, and we hardly ever do battle.”

“Perhaps Yune knows.”

“I’d like to speak to her, then.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Micaiah replies with a sad smile. “She’s been quite busy going around, completing what she calls her mission. She only comes to speak to me when necessary.”

“I see. Then I shall talk to her at a later date.”

“I’ll let her know. I’m sure she’ll be pleased, she likes talking to people.”

Stefan shakes his head and stifles a chuckle. “I had many ideas of what a goddess would be like to meet, and I assure you, Yune fits none of them.”

“Yes, she gets that a lot,” Micaiah laughs.

“I will leave you to your rest then. Try and sleep, we shall be travelling most of the night.”

“Yes, thank you, Stefan,” she answers as she yawns. He nods and then ducks out of her tent, leaving Micaiah to her thoughts as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
